Hope
by LeeCyn
Summary: Hope. It's what everyone should have in times of despair. It's what Erza Scarlet, Rogue Cheney, Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe want to have in their life. The said 4 are dealing through each other's problems, seeing as they are the only people who could understand. Will everything work out for them?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hewwo again, people! I have come up with this very good story. I hope all of you enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**. She was a famous actress that often liked to go on an adventure whenever she had her free time. She remained kind and forgiving, despite being famous. Due to an accident, she lost almost everything she had. She lost her purpose of living, her fame, her wealth, and her worth.

**Rogue Cheney**. He was a famous and disciplined doctor. He always showed proper care for his patients and gave them the right prescriptions. He almost has the perfect life, but he meets the perfect student, Lucy Heartfilia. He learns she has a problem and being the kind man he is, he tries to help her.

**Lucy Heartfilia**. She was a popular student. She always had the highest grades in her class. She was treated as Miss Perfect. She had everything, but she comes across one problem that can't be solved by anything.

**Sting Eucliffe**. He was nothing but a total jerk. He was cocky, judgmental and selfish. He always put himself before others. But, after meeting the ever so pretty Erza Scarlet, he changes, and tries to make her his, even with their pitiful statuses.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, here comes Sting!"

"He's still as cute as ever!"

"Kyaa, Sting-senpai!"

The squeals of various girls became louder and louder as Sting became visible. He gave them his usual smirk before a swarm of girls clung to him.

"Sting, I missed you so much!"

"Sting, why didn't you call me?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Sting, it's our anniversary!"

"When's our date, baby?"

Sting rolled his eyes at them before sitting down on the nearest table there was in the cafeteria. "Ladies, please, I just wanted to have my break." He took their hands off of him and quickly bought himself a sandwich and a drink before walking off to the school's garden.

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted her best friend and grinned at her. The said girl smiled back and hugged Levy. "Hey Levy-chan."

"How's it been going?" Levy asked as she opened her book to a new chapter.

"Fine, I guess. I still get my high grades." Lucy answered and looked at her best friend's book. "Ooh, a new book, I see. What is it about?"

Levy simply giggled before answering, "It's about demons and angels. People would think it's boring at first, but it really isn't."

Lucy nodded before reading along with her friend.

* * *

"Thank you for saving my son's life, Doctor." The mother bowed to Rogue. He nodded before looking at the five year old boy lying on the bed. "Make sure he has enough rest and you'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Doctor." The mother smiled at her little boy and Rogue went back to his office.

"So much stuff to worry about." He mumbled and sighed, sitting on his comfy office chair. He grabbed the coffee mug that rested on his desk, taking a sip.

A knock was suddenly heard from the door. He glared at it before putting his mug back on its rightful place.

"Come in." He said. A nurse came in with a shy smile. "Someone needs you, Doctor." She whispered and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. It was obvious to Rogue that she liked him, but he always disregarded the thought.

"Yes." He simply answered and stood up from his chair, following the nurse. "I can never rest."

* * *

"Miss Erza looked so pretty!"

"I agree, I wonder what skin products she uses...?"

"It's probably something super expensive and rare!"

"I think it's just her natural beauty!"

"It could be; she always seems to glow!"

Erza smiled at the girls and gave them a small greeting, "Hey girls, it's nice to meet you."

They all started hitting each other gently with a big smile. "Hello, Miss Erza! We're your biggest fans!" They greeted energetically before shaking hands with the famous actress.

"Is that so?" Erza's smile became wider as she heard them. They eagerly nodded back as a reply. "Then I hope you'll keep supporting me."

They squealed and hugged the celebrity. "Of course!"

She hugged back and waved goodbye, going inside the studio in which she was recording her seventh movie. "Nice girls." She mumbled.

* * *

Me: I hope you all found it good. It was just a warm-up. The real story hasn't started yet.

Lyon: She finally became good at writing.

Kotone: I know, right?

Me: . You're both mean!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I love this new story I created tbh.

Erza: It's very... unique.

Rogue: Mhm.

Sting: I guess... you would be fooled when you look at it the first time.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**-Chiyvki Creations-**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

People screamed as they ran in different directions. They carried their children, elders and valuable belongings with them as they did. Soldiers were guiding the people towards a safe place while telling them not to panic. Some soldiers were shooting down some rebels that were closing in on the town. A few bodies lay on the ground, all lifeless. Half of the bodies were the civilians and soldiers, while the other half was the bodies of the rebels. Some houses were set ablaze and left to burn. Gunshots were heard almost everywhere.

"Quickly, Caroline!" Erza's co-actor, Mark, said. He held Erza's body close as he wiped the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. They were currently filming the second to the last scene of her movie. "You need to get out of here." He gently whispered.

"But Damion..." Caroline/Erza sobbed before hugging the latter, "I need you, and I still want to be with you." She continued.

Damion/Mark laughed gently as tears also fell down from his cheeks. "It's the same for me, but now that the rebels are invading us, I have to fight them." He was one of the soldiers that needed to fight, and he could do just that, if only Caroline could say her goodbyes and let her lover do his job.

"W-why can't you just... stay with me?" Caroline asked as she put her hand on her lover's cheek. Her lover held her hand that was on his cheek and gave her a sincere smile. "I have to fight, for your safety."

That made her cry so much and she gave him a smile, "T-then..." She gave him a final kiss on the lips that lasted for a few seconds before letting go of the soldier, "I'll let you do your job. Please, return safely to me, Damion, don't you ever die."

The latter smiled again and hugged her, saying his goodbye, "I love you, Caroline." He gently pushed her towards a soldier that was helping the civilians get to a safe place. She let the soldier guide her and shouted, "I love you too, Damion!"

Damion nodded and grabbed his rifle, running to a safe hiding place as he shot down some rebels that were about to attack him and his fellow soldiers.

Caroline bit her lip as she watched him run before completely going in to the hiding place. "Please don't die." She mumbled.

"CUT!" The director yelled, completely pleased that they managed to finish yet another scene. Erza wiped her tears as her make-up artist handed her a tissue. "Thank you." The redhead said and gave her a smile. The make-up artist smiled back and went away.

The director ran to Erza and gave her a hug. "Erza, darling, that was marvelous!" He said, completely amazed by the girl's great acting skills. Erza hugged back and giggled, "Thank you, Director Bob!"

"No thank you, Erza! You are definitely gonna make this movie a hit!" He exclaimed before shouting, "Okay everyone, let's pack up!"

Mark came near Erza, giving her a smile. "That was some very good acting skills, Erza Scarlet. You never seem to fail to amaze people." He said and gave her a small clap.

"Why thank you." She gave him a princess-like bow. "It runs in the family." She jokingly said and winked.

Mark just laughed and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Keep it up." He walked away and Erza walked into her dressing room, taking off the dress she had put on. It was surprisingly comfortable, even if they were going for a normal style.

She put on her normal clothes and went out of her dressing room, going to her private car. She saw her driver and grinned at him. "Hello, Jet, could you please take me to Mirajane's place?" She asked and got in the car as the latter opened up the backseat for her.

He gave her a crooked grin and nodded. "Of course, Miss Erza." He replied and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine as soon as he did. He started driving, very fast, if anyone might add. This was why he had the name Jet, because he could drive very fast without anyone getting hurt, or causing an accident.

They soon arrived at Mirajane Strauss' residence and Erza quickly got off, not bothering to let Jet open the door for her. Mirajane was one of her best friends. She was trustworthy and never seemed to fail anyone.

Erza knocked at her friend's door and after a while, a maid answered it and bowed towards her. She smiled at the maid and went straight to Mirajane's room. She found the girl eating by herself. She might have been lonely, because Elfman, her older brother, and a famous wrestler, was always at Evergreen's, a famous scientist, house. They were already a couple, and very happy with each other's company, so Mirajane had decided it was best to just let her brother do as he wished. Lisanna, Mirajane's little sister, was still at school, and would only come home at midnight due to her everyday projects.

"Mirajane, this isn't a place for you to eat." Erza said and dropped her bag on Mirajane's bed as she helped the poor girl stand up from the floor and get the tray full of food. It was untouched. "You have to eat downstairs."

Mirajane slowly nodded and let a sigh escape her lips. "Sorry Erza, you had to see me like this. I promise I don't really sulk like this everyday..." She trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Yes, I know. Come on, let's eat downstairs." Erza suggested with a smile and dragged her friend downstairs as she held the tray.

* * *

**-Chiyvki Creations-**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
